Discussion turns into a chaos
by 5511narusaku4eva
Summary: It was supposed to be a meeting but there was a loud "THIS IS SO BORING!" and it starts. Warning: OOCness, swear and bad grammar. I am not from UK, USA or Australia so please dont be so harsh. and it is a story from many but not so much chaps. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No money made from this fanfic.

Warning: OOCness and bad grammar. You have been warned.

And if you don't like the story dont' read ok? Now I should stop babbling around.

Everybody were sitting in a _big_ room. There was a big round table and chairs. They were having a meeting where they can discuss their problems. There was a silence.

Silence.

More silence.

And then:

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Naruto whined but more like yelling.

"Be quiet you blond!" Sakura hissed annoyed by 'so-quiet' Naruto.

"HEY WHO YOU ARE CALLING TO BE QUIET I WAS QUIET!" Ino cried.

"I wasn't talking to you Ino pig!"

"S*** U*! YOU PINK HAIRED GIRL!"

"Look who's talking. Well your hairs are not natural. Mine is natural red" Karin said 'oh-so-politely'

"All red haireds are cool expect one and that one is YOU!" Temari said 'oh-so-quiet'

"Yeah it is true, right Sasori no Danna?"

"I don't know" Sasori replied.

"Hey girls let's stop it please" Kiba said.

"STHU you dark brown haired dogboy"

"Atleast I am not a loud blond like you and

from this I learned that blonds are loud!" Kiba yelled at Ino.

"I am not that loud" Deidara complained.

"Yes you f****** are!" Hidan shouted.

"No I'm not! You are the loudest person you white haired 'elder'!" Deidara protested.

"I am not that too old to be 'elder' "

Kakashi said "Let's forget about it" and started reading his book.

"You are now in the best part Kakashi" Jiraya told him.

"WHITE HAIREDS ARE PERVERTS!" Naruto cried.

"B-b-but I am not a PERVERT!" Suigetsu sluttered and shouted at the end.

"Yes you are, you always think about Karin don't you?" Juugo stated.

"S*** u* before I cut you into pieces you orange haired freak with red eyes"

" You think orange hair is freaky!" Pain yelled angrily "Orange is color that God has" he said proudly.

"BOWL CUTTED HAIR IS YOUTHFULL!"

"Like bowl cutted and shiny?" Naruto asked

"IT GIVES SHINE OF YOUTH!"

"Yeah yeah, right" Naruto said with a sarcastic.

"I-i-if Naruto-kun h-hates shiny hair then it m-me-means he h-ha-hates me too oooh" Hinata then faints dramatically from shock.

"I think they have their destinied hairs" Neji said calmly.

"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Lee cried youthfully.

"But you have a long hair Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"It is my destinied hair"

"You mean my hair is my destinied hair!" Haku yelled

"Yes" Neji said calm.

"This is troubelesome" Shikamaru whispered lazily and then yawned.

"STOP BEING LAZY YOU PINEAPPLE!" Temari cried.

"I am not lazy" Iruka protested

"I wasn't talking to you" Temari said

To be continued.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I think I should cut it here cause if I will continue this it will be very longggggg.

So please R&R. It is my first fanfic. And I hate Sasuke and Hinata And on the next chappie there _might_ be some bad things bout Sasuke and Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok now it's the part 2 of this story and thanks to my reviewers.

Here now will be bad things bout Sasuke.

If you are Sasuke fan I suggest you to not read it.

"I wasn't talking to you" Temari said

"You are so mean" Iruka whispered to himself.

"Hn they are so annoying arguing over some hair problems. I have the greatest hair and hairstyle" Sasuke said.

"S*** u* you I-have-a-duck's-a**-styled-hair" Sakura exclaimed.

"So what? I have a d- WHAT!"

"Yep you heard it right you duckhead"

Naruto was hearing all this chaos. He laughed so hard cause he can't hold his laughter from comment on Sasuke's hair

"Wow I just realized something." Kisame said.

"About?" Konan asked very interested.

"Uchiha clan"

"And it is...?" Itachi seemed very interested because it was about his clan.

"It is...Oh my I can't believe nobody realized it"Kisame paused.

"HURRY UP AND SAY IT!" Naruto screamed.

"You are still hasty Naruto-kun" Itachi demanded.

"Don't call me kun!"

"Hey everyone don't want to hear what I was going to say?" Kisame asked grinning widely.

Now everyone was silent waiting patiently for what Kisame was about to say.

"I was going to say that all Uchihas have normal spiky or long hair and there is one expectoin it is..." paused again.

After 15 seconds.

"Sasuke has hair that has duck's a** style"

Kisame ended his sentence.

"HAHAHA OMG SASUKE-TEME DATTEBAYO HAHA !" Naruto laughed so hard.

"Hey hey if all Uchihas have spiky and long hair soo does it mean that Sasuke was adopted?" Juugo asked after thinking what Kisame said.

"WTH Juugo you think I stole sharingan? Like Kakashi?" Sasuke yelled at Juugo for thinking him as a stealer.

"I didn't stole it Obito gave me" Kakashi protested.

"Who the h*** is Obito?" Hidan asked.

"He was my teammate and he gave his left eye sharingan before he died. He had a black spiky hair..." Kakashi answered.

"AAAAAGGHHH why in the hell does everyone have long or spiky hair?" Sasuke yelled.

"Cause you are a TEME!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke sighed deeply.

And then said "You guys know that some people have dark blue hair" paused "And I have a dark blue hair and soo that doesn't make me an expection."

"He has a point" Shikamaru said awake from his nap.

"Hey I know something you guys don't know" Naruto exclaimed.

"I bet that it is a very stupid thing" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What I realized is we have a two dark brown pineapples and dark blue duck's a**" Naruto stated proudly.

"And one dark haired shark" Suigetsu said.

"S*** u* you white haired pervert!"

"Ok. We have one blue haired angel too" Suigetsu said looking at Konan.

"But I wonder if its natural" Karin said oh-so rude again.

Now both Pain and Konan had twitches on their faces.

"Take that back you I-dye-my-hair-to-impress-mr-I-have-duck's-a**-styled-hair. Konan is better than you and I love her as a best friend" Pain told Karin with a venom in his voice.

"What you are gonna do? You orange haired freak. Orange is mix of yellow and red. So that means blond and reds are freaks" Karin said.

"Hey if red haireds are freaks then you have red hair and it means you are freak yourself." Shikamaru our genius said.

To be continued

Thanks to my lovely reviewers and to readers too!

So 1st I thought it will be 2 chapters but I think it will be more than that.

Plzzz R&R

See ya!

5511narusaku4va


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:how long has it been since I last updated? probably a year. so i am going to end this now because i ran out of ideas ... Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my crazy mind and

"W-w-well I I...uuuuhhh...there ARE some expections..." replied Karin.

"Sure there ARE..." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Neji why do you have long hair? And how long does it take for you to wash it?"asked Naruto suddenly.

"Oh Naruto I said earlier it IS my DESTNIED hair and I have to take care a good care of it" Neji replied with little bit of drama.

"Hinata you have the same hair as us train with us!" said Gai.

"And wear this tights of youth! Show your Power of Youth!" Lee continued it holding the green tights.

"Naruto once wore them and did his training. Imagine how strong he became!" said Gai.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun wore them..." before she could continue it she fainted again.

"Oh my god Gai-sensei Hinata-san Just fainted seeing the Tights of Youth!" Lee said with tears in his eyes from happiness.

"Lee I am very proud of you!You sure are my pupil! Lee my student continue spreading the Power of youth!" said Gai-sensei also with tears in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEIIII!"

"LEEEEE!"

"AAAA STOP IT YOU TWO! FROM HEARING THIS MY EARS ARE BECOMING DEAF!"yelled Neji at the two.

"Gai-sensei Neji's ears are so happy from Power of Youth that they are becoming deaf!" said Lee with happiness.

"Yes that's right Lee my student!" replied Gai.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee"

...

The two "youthfull" teacher and student were crying the "Tears of Youth" as they call it.

"Hey guys I f***ing always wondered what Kakuzu's f***ing hair is f***ing like. Probably it has form of a sh**or some kind of microphone." stated Hidan with curses.

"Learn to expect the unexpected." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto who was near the Copy Ninja slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't expecting me to slap you, were you?"

"I never thought Naruto would use my words against him" sighed Kakashi.

"S*** u* Hidan my hair is not white like an old man's hair and if you want I can show it to you" Kakuzu said angrily.

"I don't want to be f***ing blind now man" replied Hidan with ONE curse word.

There were some laughters in the BIG room. Kakuzu growled.

"Oi Neji, you are Hinata's cousin and why don't you have the Shines of Youth?" asked Lee.

"Mine is not destinied to have Shines of Youth then"replied Neji simply

"You should MAKE the Shines of Youth appear!"

"Yes!You are right again Lee!" smiling Gai in Nice guy pose said.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEE!"

And they continued it for how long I don't know.

"Hey blondie have you ever wondered why we have similar hairs?" Deidara asked Ino.

"Eh? You mean my spiky hair is similar to your long one?" asked the confused Naruto who didn't know Deidara was asking Ino.

"No I meant the another blondie you blondie"

"Hey we have names you know? you are blondie too"Naruto and Ino said or yelled at the same time.

"I know that. Just the blondie is nickname yeah" replied Deidara

And so continued the blond talk of the blondies with lots of blondies and blond moments. And soon the Fifth Hokage Tsunade joined the blond arguement.

"So now we are supposed to be like "hey brunette!" huh?" asked Kiba others.

"I suppose so...zzzzzz" said the pineapple head before sleeping.

"We were supposed to discuss about the anime here and yet we are like supposed to argue here" said Sakura with a sweeatdrop at the end.

"It all started cause you yelled the first time you I-have-natural-pink-hair!"yelled very pissed off Karin.

"Oh yeah you red haired freak with glasses that doesn't suit you! And if you are wearing glasses it means you have bad eyes meaning you are an old hag!" replied the pink haired kinouchi.

"I am not old!

"Have you ever thought of going to hair salon to take care of your awful hair?"

"Oh yes I went to hir salon every week"

"I feel sorry for those who work at the hair salon you go to every week"

"You want to fight?"

"No. Just stating the truth."

""You started it!"

"Once I went to this hair salon and Karin was there you know? First I didn' recognize her and then remembered Naruto talking about a red haired kinouchi in Team Taka."said Neji.

"So that's how you take care of it? And how often do you go there?" asked Naruto out of curiousity.

"Yes, and once in a week like Karin and it has to be on the destinied hair day at the destinied time at the destinied place!"

"Oh my Neji you should go see a doctor, because there's something wrong with your vocabulary."

"Actually Naruto you need to fix your vocabulary too. Because you are alway saying Dattebayo!" remarked Shino who was quiet when the arguement was going on.

"And you need some more words! Dattebayo!" shouted Naruto.

"No I don't. i prefer to be quiet not that I have few words in my vocabulary"

"Oh it's first time Shino is arguing" said Kiba with a shocked expression and sweatdrop.

"Maybe he ate bad food today" said Chouji between munches.

"You want to fight!?"yelled Sakura.  
>"Yeah bring it on!" yelled Karin.<br>"SHANNAROOOOOO!" sakura yelled with chakra infused punch all ready.

AAAAAAAAA's NO SAKURAAAAAA's were heard coming from the room.

Now the room was in ruins thanks to Sakura or more like to Karin who was being the Karin she was.

The End

A/N: so it ends here and i might do one on eye color problems


End file.
